Ghostly Existences' Time Experiences
by Nami Heartfilia
Summary: ... It all started and ended with One Piece.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The great race started as soon as 10 pirate crews arrived at the last island of New World, Raftel. These 10 crews were of that generation called the Worst Generation.

Out of ten, nine of the captains are part of the Eleven Supernovas.

''The pirate king will be ME! Zehahaha,'' laughed the greatest villain of all, Marshall D. Teach. ''All of you succumb to my darkness!''

''Tch.''

They were fighting a long fight- a war. Crews were separated elsewhere away from the captains.

''In your dreams, Black Beard!'' Trafalgar Law, the captain of Heart Pirates, shouted. ''I'd rather it be me or Straw Hat-ya!'' his hand formed a pose. '' **Room!** ''

The others jumped out of the way. Teach recieved the full brunt of the attack but wasn't enough to defeat him.

Law dodged as darkness extended to grab him. He did a lot of back flips before he deemed he was out of range of the menace's devil fruit powers.

''Torao!'' Law heard that call from no other than his ally. ''You alright?!''

''... I told you to mind your business starting today, didn't I?!'' Law yelled to his ally. ''But yeah... I'm alright and worry for your own ass now, Straw Hat-ya!''

But he just heard a laugh. ''Yeah, yeah!''

''You two...'' grumbled Eustass Kid. ''Aren't you awfully close to each other? Despite for being rivals...''

''Rivals slash allies,'' Law shrugged. ''Works that way apparently.''

''There's no way that woul-''

Law cut Jewelry Bonney off. ''Listen, Female Black Hole-ya, tell that to Straw Hat-ya. I know how the world works but he doesn't.''

''Quit yapping, you dogs!'' Teach growled.

''The chances of surviving this whole ordeal is 50,'' Basil Hawkins said. ''Very well. I shall fight for it.'' he transformed into a voodoo doll man.

X Drake just swallowed the lump on his throat and readied his swords.

'' **Gomu Gomu no...** ''

* * *

Groan.

It was what Law did as he sat up on the ground he was laying. Eyes adjusting to the brightness. He grew confused as he took on his surroundings...

Green scenery. Or rather, a forest?

Law frowned for he knew he had been in a cave just a moment ago.

 ** _Let's see, let's see..._**

Law racked his head for answers, memories...

His eyes were closed as he thought hard.

A memory, then, flashed by. His eyes widened.

 ** _Oh._**

But before he could continue with his musing, he heard groans and moans.

It would seem like he wasn't alone. Law began to count the heads while they re-adjust...

 ** _One, two, three, fourfivesixseveneight- oh goody!_** Law exclaimed inwardly. **_Seems like the entire novas except for two are here..._** ''Just... Just what I need.'' he scowled to himself.

''OI, TRAFALGAR! WHAT THE FUCK'S GOING ON HERE?!'' Kid exclaimed.

''Why, good day to you too, Eustass-ya. Though it's not a pleasure to meet you,'' Law said. ''And no. I don't know anything. I'd like an answer too.''

''Apapapapa! We're missing two people here,'' Scratchman Apoo said.

''Roronoa and Straw Hat!'' Jewelry said, ''then, this must have been their fault,'' she accused.

''Hm... Must be,'' Law thought of it. ''Partly, I guess.'' he nodded to himself.

''PARTLY?'' Kid growled.

''Lower down your voice, Kid,'' Killer, the red head's first mate said. ''We don't want unnecessary attention after us...''

Kid just clicked his tongue.

''We need not to blow up anyone nor start fighting for now,'' X Drake said. ''First and foremost, we need to know where we are...''

''... My cards are gone,'' Hawkins said. He rummaged through his pockets. None.

Law widened his eyes. His Kikoku!

He glanced around. But it was nowhere to be found!

''Are you shitting me?! My weapons!''

Everyone looked around for theirs. But found nothing...

The bush nearby the surgeon rustled suddenly and they stopped their search.

All were tensed up and kept their guards up.

A tiny boy by the age of 6 pop out of the bush. He stared at them with his obsidian eyes.

''What a cute kid who coincidentally look like Straw Hat Luffy,'' Urogue commented. He just blurted that out without any warning.

Gears turned and clicked.

 ** _WHAAAAAAAAT?!_**

* * *

 **I couldn't keep this out of my mind... So I'll just post it like this. And let time decide when I would... update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The kid stared at them, face unpredictable as well as actions. Though predictably, he'll probably wail, cry, scream in terror or run. That was the normal reaction nowadays. Well, at least when you meet nine notorious pirates...

But to Law's surprise... no, much to everyone's surprise, the boy gave them a large grin.

''Oh~ Weird old men!'' the boy exclaimed.

Law could hear pops from the one and only metal man. He shook his head in disapproval of what will become of the kid since he angered Kid...

 ** _Probably he'll get skewered on a metal pole,_** Law thought. He blinked in realization. **_Maybe it wasn't a good idea to have long exposure around Nico Robin(s)..._**

''WHOSE AN OLD MAN?!'' yelled Kid.

''OI, I'M A FUCKING WOMAN, YOU BRAT!'' Bonney howled.

But the said brat wasn't listening... Instead, he turned to Kid and saw his 'awesome' arm.

''COOL!'' he exclaimed. ''Are you a robot, old man?'' he ran towards the man.

''...'' Kid twitched as he saw the kid nearing him. **_This is no sane kid!_**

Kid began to step back, but the kid took no hint.

''Get this shit away from me!'' Kid ran.

The kid followed with diamonds on his eyes and sparkles around him.

Law watched the scene unfold with furrowed brows. Was it wrong to think of this kid as miniature Straw Hat?

Sure, the kid doesn't have the scar and the trade mark straw hat... But fuck, the attitude and the 'Luffy'ness was there!

''How curious,'' Law heard Basil's voice behind him. He turned and gaped at the sight.

He could only see his head through the tree trunk.

''What?'' **_Holy sh..._**

''Watch out Kid!''

Then there was a commotion... Not the Kid-hit-the-tree but the Kid-went-past-through-the-tree commotion.

 ** _WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!_**

* * *

 **... And the brat still remained unknown.**

 **But for sure, all of you know who it is...**

 **Sorry for the shortness of the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

''...''

''Is this supposedly heaven?'' Capone Bege asked.

''Pfft,'' Law snorted. ''Heaven you say?''

''Hm...'' Urogue hummed. ''I thought sky islands were nearer heaven. But hey, who could have ever thought that heaven have soil. I've always believed it would be all clouds...''

''Come on!'' Law said. ''Seriously? You guys heard what you have said? We're pirates for Pete's sake!''

''I agree with Trafalgar with this one,'' Kid said. The boy from earlier was clinging on his metal arm.

''We can't be dead,'' Drake said. ''Let's ask this boy where this place is for starters...''

''Actually,'' Apoo started. ''How the heck can he touch Kid if he's... a ghost?''

''...'' No one answered. Obviously...

Drake sighed and crouched to the boy's level. ''... Excuse me but, can you tell us where are we?''

''You're in a forest, X-ossan!'' the boy replied.

''I mean,'' Drake said. ''Yes, it's obvious that we're in a forest... but where exactly is this place? Island name if you can tell me...''

''Hm~'' the boy hummed. ''... Dawn Island! You guys are in Dawn Island.'' he exclaimed. He grinned. ''Are you old men not from here? Where are you from? You're not Marines, are you?! If you are then that's bad. That means gramps is already here...'' the boy kept babbling but the adults were not listening.

''Dawn Island...'' Apoo's brows furrowed.

''I've heard of it somewhere but I can't remember,'' Law said.

''Dawn Island is the home island of the Marine Hero, Monkey D. Garp,'' Drake said.

''... You mean in East Blue?'' Killer asked.

''That one,'' Drake nodded.

''Oh shit,'' Kid cussed. ''ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! We were just at Raftel and- GET OFF ME, YOU BRAT!''

''My name's not brat!'' the boy said. ''My name's Luffy!''

''...''

 ** _Holy..._**

* * *

 **Huehuehuehue... I know I should be updating my old stories... But sadly, my plot bunnies are off on a vacation. It's summer in my place afterall...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

'' _You're shitting me!_ '' Kid exclaimed. ''How- Just fucking _how_ ?!''

Law ignored the man and went to 'Luffy'. He picked up the boy after he got him off the red head's arm. ''Hello, Luffy-ya,'' he said. ''My name's Tr... Law. How old are you?'' If this was really Straw Hat Luffy, might as well avoid telling his family name to avoid the horrid pet name 'Torao'.

''Shishishi. Seven!'' the boy exclaimed cheerfully.

''Omyshit,'' Bonney said. ''That's like 12 years younger than the Straw Hat we know.''

''...'' Law stared at 'Luffy' impassively. The boy didn't seem to mind.

Drake coughed to get the others' attention. They all turned to him even Law who began to cradle the boy despite of the said boy's protest.

(''I'm not a baby dammit!'')

''... It's just a theory but,'' Drake began. ''I guess we're in the past?''

''Well, I can accept that rather than the Heaven thingy,'' Law said.

''Seems rational,'' Capone said.

''Because it is,'' Law huffed.

''The question now is how,'' Killer said.

''Hmm...'' Urogue hummed. ''Maybe something that happened at Raftel?''

All faces grimaced. They all remembered the last thing happened before they went here.

 _Soon after Teach's defeat, nine were left to hurry to claim the greatest prize._

 _All in all there were eleven people, two of which are first mates..._

 _It was in sight._

 _Roronoa Zoro turned, wanting to face the opposing captains and have his own to fulfill his dream._

 _''Go, Luffy!'' he shouted. ''I'll hold them back.''_

 _The rubberman looked back and gave his crew mate a grin. ''Thanks!'' he turned forward._

 _''How funny that sounds, Roronoa,'' Kid said as he raised his metal arm. ''Attract!''_

 _Zoro held on his swords tight as well as for the rest with their own weapons._

 _''_ ** _Room!_** _'' Law began as he gripped on to his nodachi tightly. ''_ ** _Shambles._** _''_

 _Stones began to fly around. Some of which hitting Kid, who lost his concentration._

 _Zoro grinned. ''_ ** _Santoryuu: Tatsumaki!_** _'' he chanted as he position his swords._

 _The green head had created a tornado of blades. Captains jumped out of the way. Killer, Kid's first mate, rushed in and clashed with Zoro._

 _''Well, even if you did stop me,'' Zoro smirked. ''It'll be too late.''_

 _''I'll leave him to you, Killer!'' Kid said. There was a silent agreement._

 _But true enough to Zoro's statement. It was too late..._

 _There was a white light and everything went dark._

''Okay. It was their fault,'' Law said. ''Straw Hat-ya's. That doesn't surprise me. I've gone to many shits already. Screw the partly. What ever Straw Hat-ya did...'' he narrowed his eyes. He didn't complete his sentence but every adult could guess what he was thinking... He looked at the boy on his arms. ''You trouble magnet!'' he poke his future ally of a magnet on the forehead.

''Who could have known the Surgeon of Death has a soft spot for kids?'' Urogue asked, surprised.

The said surgeon turned to them, smiling darkly. ''Did anyone just asked for a serving of intestines?''

* * *

 **I'm sorry if I did them OOC for the past and future chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

After accepting the fact that they were somehow in the past and their bodies not with them or just plainly a fucking 'memory' scape (which something Basil doesn't agree with), they all wondered why the hell's the kid Luffy in a forest...

''Well,'' Luffy shrugged. ''Gramps said that this was a training to become the strongest marine. So he dumped me here 2 days ago and I'm hungry!'' he whined.

Imagining a marine Luffy made some Novas laugh. It was a ridiculous thought. What marine punches a Celestial Dragon, had a step-brother named Ace who was the late Pirate King's son, had a revolutionary head father named Dragon and doesn't freaking follow orders? Well... In fact, NO ONE!

''But,'' Drake frowned, ''dumping a seven year old boy in a forest where food is needed to be hunted... Isn't it a bit overboard?''

''Well,'' Law said. ''It is. When I was seven, I was with my... family and days were normal as it could be.''

''What's normal again?'' Bonney asked.

''Normal like you don't deal shits like this little guy here,'' Kid pointed at Luffy who shouted, ''I'm not little!'' but ignored.

''Why don't you go home then, uh Luffy?'' Killer asked.

Luffy pouted. ''I don't know where the village is...''

 _Oh gosh... Like seriously?_ some thought.

''Gramps would hit me if I went home anyway,'' Luffy said. He shuddered. ''But hey, I kinda met you guys here so who cares about going home right now? You guys look cool!'' Suddenly, his stomach grumbled.

''Well, your stomach's got a different opinion, brat,'' Capone said. ''How do you even eat? I doubt you can hunt.''

''Frogs and worms,'' Luffy said. ''A bear almost killed me before.''

Leaves rustled once again. A boisterous voice echoed all over the trees but seemed to be the loudest near them.

''LUFFY!''

Luffy flinched. ''G-Gramps?!'' he stuttered. He sounded scared and... traumatized?

It was a first. Some of them were shock-eyed (I don't even know what that means).

Garp, then, went to their sight, looking younger. The man had his fist ready for hitting.

''I've been looking for you!'' exclaimed the old man. ''We're going home, brat.'' he hit Luffy on the head before dragging the boy to the village...

''... He didn't see us, did he?'' Capone asked.

''Seems like it,'' Drake said.

''I suggest we should follow them fast,'' Basil said.

They all nodded in agreement and did so.

* * *

 **I'll try my best to lengthen them up! Starting the next chapter.**

 **But no promises...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

For a famous troublemaker of a pirate like Monkey D. Luffy, they hadn't really expected a very peaceful village as his hometown. Some of them imagined him in a harsh environment. Some had suspicions of him in some wealthy town since Garp is a well-known marine who, no doubt, makes more money than of those other lower ranked.

''Well, this is surprising,'' Urogue said.

They reached a bar named Party's Bar.

''They must like to party,'' Kid deadpanned.

They passed through the door and walls alike and watched Garp push the boy to a green haired lady.

''I'll leave him to you again, Makino,'' Garp said. ''My work's calling for me...''

The lady nodded. Garp left, passing through Law who was standing by the door.

''Garp-san sure is tough on you, Luffy...'' the woman said.

''I don't even want to become a marine,'' Luffy huffed. ''Hey, Makino! I met some strange old men in the forest.''

Makino frowned. ''Strange old men?''

''Yup. They were funny and looked cool especially that old man with metal arm!'' he said excitedly.

''I think you shouldn't talk to strange strangers, Luffy,''' Makino said.

''They look good old men to me,'' Luffy pouted.

Bonney looked like she was about to blow a fuse. ''I'M. A. FREAKING. WOMAN.'' she gritted her teeth as she said so, lowering her voice a bit.

''Well, if you say so,'' Makino sighed. ''Now, now. Take your bath. Three days in the forest made you real sweaty!''

* * *

''We can't do anything, huh.'' Law said. ''Other than talking and watching Luffy-ya.''

''We can't even leave the freaking village,'' Bonney said. ''I wanna eat pizza!''

''...'' Basil stared at the horizon, looking at the empty sea.

Suddenly, a dot was seen. Then nearer and nearer it came, the clearer it was identified as a ship.

''I say, even without my cards, there is a 100 % chance that Straw Hat's life would change this day,'' Hawkins said.

The others looked at where he was looking and saw the ship. But it wasn't just a ship.

A top the ship's mast was a black flag flying.

It was a pirate ship.

* * *

 **I said I would lengthen the chapter starting with this one but it was befitting to end here.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

''That flag...'' Kid squinted his eyes to get a clearer view of it (but couldn't you have widened it instead?).

''Red Hair Pirates,'' Apoo said. ''What are they doing here in East Blue?''

''They're heading here no less,'' Capone said. ''This means Straw Hat Luffy have known Red Hair Shanks since childhood.''

Their guesses proven right.

Red Force, the name of the ship, docked on the only available port of the peaceful village. Its captain gone down on thee ground and met the mayor, Woop Slap. Of course the captain was none other than the yonko, Red Haired Shanks.

They seemingly talked about something. The old man seemed to be... angry or was that disapproval? Well, either of the two but the young red head didn't seem to be fazed.

''Don't worry,'' Shanks said. ''We'll cause no trouble for the rest of the duration we stay here. We just need a temporary base for the mean time. Besides, we know who's protecting this village...''

''...'' disapproval never left the mayor's face but, he gave in to the pirate's request eventually...

* * *

... And a year had passed without a hitch. A year which bored the Novas and gave some... diabetes to some.

''... I swear, if I hadn't known much,'' Kid growled. ''I would have thought Shanks and Straw Hat were father and son...''

''I guess I should say,'' Law began. '' _Now I knew why he acted like that._ ''

''Huh?'' Apoo kind of asked.

''Well,'' Law shrugged. ''I've noticed he acts like Shanks and yeah?''

''You're the only one who spent a long time with Straw Hat,'' Drake said.

''I realized.''

* * *

Shanks and the others were out. Luffy had to bored on those days but hey! Those weird old men were there too. Though strange that no one sees them and just pass through them... Like they were a bunch of ghosts which is cool!

 ** _I wonder if they'll teach me how to do that..._**

For sometime now, he wanted to approach them and get to know more. But he couldn't get a time or place which he could do that without looking crazy in front others.

Though they have been watching them... or more specifically, him (he knew by gut feeling), he somehow knew they meant no harm which was why he hadn't said a thing to the adults.

Besides, they were fun to watch sometimes too... When they're sorta fighting with each other, the one with the cool arm would always blow like a volcano and the one with weird... tattoos (he asked Makino how to call those that!) seemed cool to him some how. Maybe that's because he looked like a badass..?

''Luffy? Are you okay? You're silent today...'' Makino asked worriedly.

''Just thinking...'' the boy said subconsciously.

Law gasped. ''He's capable of doing that?! I thought he was only a dork who punches people.''

''I heard that you jerk!'' Luffy turned and exclaimed at Law.

''Lu... ffy?'' Makino stopped what she was doing.

Luffy pouted. ''... N-nothing!''

... Badass and a jerk he was.

* * *

 **I tried! Though my brain wanted to end here, wanting to let the world know how Luffy thought of Law as a badass jerk.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

To be honest, Law had been surprised of the miniature version of his ally slash rival. A year ago, he found out the boy still had manners of how to eat normally, had no devil fruit abilities and unexpectedly, no kid friends like he had when he was in his age. For someone as friendly, carefree and jolly as Straw Hat, you wouldn't have thought he had zero friends since birth and that he always spend his time with adults. For someone in Straw Hat's caliber, everyone would have thought he had already an army of friends to play with but no... He had none of those when even Law in his age had a whole classroom mates (classmates) as friends and remember, this is Law who we are talking about... Law who dissected a frog had friends while this small ball of sun shine had none. _none_ . **_none_** ! (He's just repeating his point.)

Okay, back to the story...

''Luffy-ya?'' Law raised a brow as he watched the boy walked closer to him.

''Play with me!'' Luffy said, puppy eyes on. ''I'm bored so pretty please?''

Law's breathing hitched.

 ** _Who. the. fucking. hell. taught. this. kid. THAT?!_**

He looked around. The other novas were out there within the village, looking for something to do since boredom sucks. Though, Drake and Hawkins were just watching from things from above, not letting a single information get away from their eyes...

He looked back to the small kid in front of him. He was now seeing a pout with the puppy dog eyes. He sighed. Now he probably needed to get on with this and look for other places where no one would see him 'playing'.

Law swore that his 'big bro' feature was rising out of the dept of his mind, where it remained dead for 16 years.

''Let's go somewhere okay?'' Law ushered the boy to some place away from the prying eyes of the Novas.

* * *

''Okay,'' he crouched. ''What do you want to play?'' he asked.

They were at the jungle.

The little boy grinned. ''Let's play hide and seek!''

Now Law wondered why the fuck did he agree 'play'ing again... He was the _Surgeon of Death_ dammit!

''... O-okay,'' Law said reluctantly. So much for his scary reputation, for the moment the others will know about this... They'll have a great deal of black mail material against him.

''You're the it, Law!'' then the boy went into hiding, leaving the older male blink in surprise.

That was the first he had heard Monkey D. Luffy call him by his name.

Law let out a teeny tiny small bit of a smile.

He turned and started to count.

''One, two, three...''

* * *

''Uh?'' Kid started as he walked towards the direction of the Party's Bar. ''Where's the kid?''

It was Bonney who replied. ''You can find him if you look into the mirror.''

Kid's face became a poker face. ''Funny, Bonney.''

Bonney shrugged. ''Trafalgar is also missing if you haven't noticed.''

Kid scowled. ''He better be not brain washing the kid.''

Apoo whistled. ''When did the great mighty Kid care for a mealsy brat named Straw Hat?''

''Shut it, Scratchmen!'' Kid said.

''Is that true? My, my,'' Law came into sight. On his back was a sleeping scar less kid named Luffy. ''To think you have fallen to Luffy-ya's charm...''

''Where,'' Drake raised a brow, ''have you two been?''

Law shrugged. ''Not obliged to answer. I doubt it's important anyways.''

''Law~'' the boy on the said man's back moaned. ''Hungry!''

''I can feel that the distance between you and the boy became 90% closer,'' Hawkins said. Law stared at him who returned his gaze.

''... It's just your imagination,'' Law said as he moved inside Party's Bar without Makino noticing.

* * *

Luffy yawned as he finished his dinner. Makino widened her eyes.

''My, my,'' she giggled, ''seems like someone's tired today!''

Luffy gave her a tired smile. ''Law and I played for hours and I had fun!''

''Law?'' Makino tilted her head. ''Is he your new friend?''

Luffy pouted and thought about it for a moment. Law was there a seat beside him. Yet Makino couldn't see him at all. No one could and a year had already passed. He grinned.

''Secret~!''

He felt the need to keep them by himself.

He watched as Law raised a questioning brow. Luffy chuckled.

* * *

 **My brain... No, my brain! What the hell's it thinking!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

To think they thought that the child Luffy wasn't capable of some reckless shit. Oh no. That slapped their faces hard as they watched Luffy stab himself with a dagger beneath his left eye.

The pirates had shortly arrived and began to move their loads and such. Luffy was again up to asking about joining the crew. This time taking drastic measures...

''OW. IT HURTS!''

''I see now... So that's where the scar went,'' Law began. ''Never thought he would do that to himself.''

* * *

''A toast to Luffy's courage and to our great voyage!'' exclaimed the pirates.

They partied inside the bar, food and drinks served everywhere.

''It didn't hurt a bit,'' Luffy said with a big smile and tears on his eyes.

''Liar!'' exclaimed Shanks. ''That was a stupid thing to do!''

''I'm not afraid of getting hurt,'' Luffy said. ''Take me with you! I wanna become a pirate too!''

Shanks laughed. ''You? A pirate? Impossible!''

''Well, well,'' Capone said. ''That kid brought storm all over New World, Red Head. If only you knew...''

''You know why we call you anchor? That's because you can't swim! What good is a pirate who cannot swim!''

''Well, the're are eight people here who couldn't...'' Urogue said.

''He's trying to persuade him,'' Drake said.

''I wonder what made him change his mind and set out on his own?'' Law said. ''It takes a lot of energy to persuade Straw Hat-ya. I'm amazed Red Hair-ya haven't given up yet.''

''... I say it involves the straw hat on Red Hair's back...'' Basil said.

''Divination minus the cards, huh?'' Urogue chuckled.

''... But wait, I haven't voice it out but, like seriously! That hat's originally Red Hair's?!'' Bonney exclaimed.

''Apapapa! Seems like it,'' Apoo said.

''It seems like we have guests,'' Killer said and all turned to the entrance. No one looked at Luffy aside from Capone who caught a sight of him eating something at the corner of his eyes.

Capone twitched. ''Isn't that...'' **_What a stupid scenario to eat a devil fruit..._**

A bandit came in and caused trouble for everyone but as soon as they walked away, the Red Hair Pirates just laughed their asses off.

''Why?'' Kid asked. He just couldn't understand. If it was him, he would have...

Well, no need to say as kiddy Luffy already beat him up to it. ''You tell him that kid. I'm glad we're on the same page.'' Law rolled his eyes.

''I'm going to find a role model,'' Luffy stomped angrily. Shanks grabbed the boy's hand, hoping to stop him.

Then, all of the pirates were spitting their drinks out as Luffy's arm stretched.

''When?'' Bonney asked.

''Back then while you were preoccupied with the bandits...'' Capone replied.

''Luffy, have you seen this fruit?'' Lucky Roo asked, showing a drawing of a certain.

''Yeah! I ate it for dessert,'' Luffy said. The (some) supernovas face palmed. ''It tastes horrible though.''

''YOU IDIOT!'' Shanks exclaimed.

* * *

''... And they left again,'' Luffy sighed. Shanks and the others departed again. Without taking him along. ''I should play with Law again!'' he looked around. He couldn't see the surgeon everywhere. ''I should play with the others, then!''

He skipped. Looking for signs of the other Novas. He could see kids playing at the side of the road. He looked at them longingly.

Meanwhile, a supernova passed by and noticed the boy.

''...'' Killer approached the boy. He placed a hand on his shoulder, startling the boy. ''... Are you okay?'' the man asked.

Luffy turned. ''Oh! It's Masked ossan,'' he exclaimed. ''You startled me.''

''Sorry,'' Killer said.

''What are you doing?'' Luffy tilted his head.

''... I'm looking for Kid,'' Killer answered.

''Kid?''

''My captain,'' Killer said. ''The one with 'cool' arm.''

Luffy's eyes sparkled. ''Arm ossan?! Take me with you!'' he once again unleashed his secret weapon with 100 % percent chance of working, the puppy dog eyes.

Killer gulped. His face remained unseen hidden by the mask. But he started to sweat, unbeknownst to the boy. ''I-I guess you can. Kid wouldn't mind.''

''Yay!'' Luffy exclaimed happily. He went and grasped Killer's hand, dragging him anywhere.

* * *

Killer went through a lot. Somehow, they managed to end up in the forest and Luffy somehow end up getting chased by a gorilla.

He face palmed. It made him wonder how the barkeeper kept the boy out of this mess. Such a high maintenance he was.

Killer sighed as he made way to save the child, scooping him up and jumping up behind the gorilla.

The gorilla's eyes widened as he saw the kid floating. Scared, he ran away, leaving the said kid sighing in relief. ''I thought I was going get beat up again.'' he said. ''Thanks, mask ossan!''

''It's Killer,'' the man said. Luffy tilted his head in question. ''My name's Killer.''

''I see!'' Luffy laughed. ''Nice to meet you, Killer Mask ossan!''

''... Please drop off the mask ossan part,'' Killer said.

* * *

''Killer! What took you- What's that kid doing here?!'' Kid exclaimed.

''Yo!'' Luffy said, grinning. ''I'm here to admire your cool and awesome arm!''

Killer shrugged. But smiled beneath his mask.

''You,'' Kid narrowed his eyes. ''You're enjoying my demise aren't you, Killer?!'' Luffy clung on to his arm.

''I wonder about that, Kid,'' Killer said. ''I don't know what you're talking about.''

* * *

 **... Brain, stop this. We need to get to Ace and Sabo fast!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

''Why? Doesn't that idiot have self-preservation?!'' Bonney exclaimed as they watched the boy got stepped on by the super weak bandit leader.

''... That's not a question anymore, really,'' Law said. ''What I'm surprised more is that he hadn't died till the present.''

''Apologize!'' Luffy growled. ''You mountain ape!''

Higuma's vein popped. ''Forget selling you. I'm killing you now.''

''It's talent,'' Kid said. ''It's talent I tell you.''

''Luffy!'' Makino shouted.

''Please forgive him!'' the mayor exclaimed.

''Well,'' Urogue said. ''Worry not! Our yonko's here...''

''Who's worrying?!'' Law, Bonney, Kid snapped at him. Killer said nothing but twitched.

''I didn't say anything,'' Urogue said. ''That was implied to them. Sheesh. _Secretly kid-Luffy loving captains..._ '' he mumbled the last part, shaking his head.

They glared at him as catching a bit of it.

''Nobody came to us at the harbor,'' Shanks began. ''I was wondering what had happened...'' he turned to the boy on the ground. ''Luffy, I thought your punch is as strong as a pistol?''

''Shut up!'' Luffy shouted.

''It's you pirates. Taking a day off from your cleaning duties?'' the bandits laughed. Higuma continued, ''I don't know what you want but back off. Any more closer and we'll have to kill you cowards!''

But Shanks continued to walk towards them.

''He said not to get closer,'' said a bandit, pointing a gun at Shank's head.

''You're putting your line by pointing that at me,'' Shanks said.

''Huh?'' the bandit said, confused.

''I'm saying that it's not safe to point that gun at me,'' Shanks said.

Lucky took the liberty to shoot at him whilst eating a piece of meat.

All people gasped minus the pirates. Bandits, then, blabbered shits such as the unfairness.

''You're not dealing with saints here,'' Ben Beckman, the first mate, said. He held a rifle on his hand. ''I'll deal with this, captain.''

Shanks gave a silent agreement. Ben began bashing the bandits' heads with the handle of his weapon.

Higuma became overwhelmed and escaped with Luffy.

''As expected with the weakest sea,'' Drake said as they watched Shanks panic, his crew mates calming him down.

''... I've never seen a yonko acting like this,'' Capone said, surprised.

They, then, felt a tug on their part. They looked at each other and nodded. They all headed towards the sea.

''We're not going to drown, are we?'' Bonney asked.

''Who knows,'' Law said.

Hawkins took the first jump and surprisingly, he was able to stand up the sea.

''How curious,'' he said.

The rest, then, followed. They all saw the boy struggling to stay up for long. All ran towards him.

''Help!'' they heard him whimper. He noticed them.

''Everyone!'' Luffy struggled to stay up. ''Are you walking on the water?! Cool!'' he said, distracted, causing him to sink down.

Law face palmed. ''It's not the right time yet he did- Urogue-ya! Grab him up.''

''On it!'' the mad monk said. He grabbed the boy, keeping him from sinking fast.

''That's not just the problem,'' Drake said. ''A sea king's coming to our way.''

''A sea king in East Blue?'' Capone raised a brow.

Shanks, then, came in their way. Grabbing Luffy, holding him on his chest. ''Get lost,'' he said, glaring at the sea king.

They all somewhat knew what happened. Despite not feeling it.

''Conqueror's haki, huh...'' Kid said.

That day they all witnessed a moment, the start of Luffy's road to piracy...

''A promise, huh?'' Law began as they stared at the straw hat on the kid's head.

* * *

 **Sorry for skipping details. It's to troublesome to right everything from the manga. I'm just a lazy, worthless kid in the society.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

A month came and Garp came back to town. Luffy did his best hiding but he suck at it big time.

The old man came dragging him to the forest, putting him against monkeys and gorillas. The man had been angry to find out his grandson's dream.

''I said I'm going to become a pirate!'' Luffy said.

''Normally, you would keep this things a secret especially when your grandfather's a marine...'' Apoo said, sweat dropping.

Law stated as a matter of fact, ''Straw Hat-ya is not normal by any means.''

''Obviously,'' Kid said.

''I told you, you're becoming a marine!'' Garp growled. ''Curse Red Hair! How dare he brain wash my cute grandson...''

''Shanks is a great person!'' Luffy glowered.

''RED HAIR!''

* * *

''Gramps,'' Luffy said. ''I'm not going to become a pirate anymore.''

Garp widened his eyes. ''Have your eyes opened?'' he laughed.

''I'm gonna become the Pirate King!'' Luffy announced, as if he just said a good thing.

 ** _Idio~t,_** the novas thought as the old man gave the kid a good beating.

* * *

''... Where the fuck are we going?'' Kid asked.

''The mountain, maybe...'' Killer said.

''I can see that,'' Kid glared. Killer just shrugged.

They all watched the grandfather-grandson relationship that was beyond normal.

''It made me wonder how Garp raised Dragon,'' Law said.

''Same maybe,'' Hawkins said.

''Garp as a marine, Dragon as a revolutionary, Luffy as a pirate,'' Apoo said. ''It's safe to assume that his mother is a Celestial Dragon and his grandma's a civilian or vice versa.''

''Don't even joke about that,'' Bonney said. ''Their family's already crazy just knowing those three.''

''Oh! We're reaching a clearing...'' Urogue said.

True enough, they were out of the path they've been trecking. In the middle of the forest mountain was a house. Who was living in the middle of nowhere, they don't know...

They watched as Garp knocked on the door.

''Dadan!'' he said.

While he was busy with that, Luffy was chasing a butterfly when somebody spitted on his face.

The straw hat bearer had a disgusted face as soon as he realized what it was. ''Gross!'' he said then exclaimed to the figure in the shadows. ''Who the hell are you?!''

Bonney gasped as she realized who it was. Everyone realized but had milder reaction.

It was none other than Portgas D. Ace, glaring death at Luffy's direction...

* * *

 **Short chapter... but it was befitting to end here. I finished 9 til this chapter at the same day so that's the reason of the shortness...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

''I hate mountain bandits,'' Luffy announced. He was sat in front of a pot inside the bandits' lair. Laid before him was a glass of water and a small bowl of rice.

Novas knew why. They've seen it themselves, what he had gone through.

''Shut up, you brat!'' she shouted. ''We've already had it with the likes of you!''

''This isn't enough,'' Luffy said as he picked the small bowl up with his chopsticks. ''I wanna eat meat too.'' he stared at Ace who ate a handful of meat, drooling.

''Listen up, you brat,'' Dadan began. ''This meat came from the buffalo Ace hunted. He gives us some and it it goes to our plates.'' Luffy blinked. ''You will work tomorrow: laundry, cleaning, whatever chores and kill people... You must never tell Garp any of this...''

''Okay,'' Luffy said casually.

''Okay?!'' Dadan head planted. ''You're supposed to cry, dammit!''

''... Luffy-ya only cried when Shanks-ya lost his arm and when they departed,'' Law said. ''And, this is Luffy-ya that we're talking about.''

''I don't cry,'' Luffy huffed as Law and the others were within his earshot. This was intended for the ghosts. Fortunately, it didn't seem like that to the bandits.

Ace stood up and left.

''Ah!'' Luffy hurried after him. ''Wait, Ace! Where are you going?''

''Come back here you brat!''

Luffy ignored _him_ . He steadily followed the older boy. ''Wait! I'm not mad anymore. So, let's be friends!''

Ace stopped which made Luffy grin.

''Let's be- geh?!''

Ace kicked the tree beside him twice. It rolled to where Luffy was.

Luffy widened his eyes. There was no time for him to run.

Ace grunted as he heard the crash and went on his merry way.

''...'' The spectators looked at the scene before them. **_Was this their brotherly bonding?!_**

''Er... The kiddo sure is lucky to have eaten the devil fruit,'' Apoo said. They have watched the entire war back then in Marineford.

Straw Hat seemed to be desperate to save Ace that day. Law could remember the youngest of the supernovas rampage back at Amazon Lily.

Law nodded in agreement, ''Otherwise, he would have spilled his guts right there and now.''

''Ugh,'' Bonney began. ''Just where did you get those thoughts from.''

''Nico-ya,'' Law replied.

Luffy somehow got himself out of the large tree that crushed him. ''Why didn't you help me?'' he pouted as he looked at them. Hawkins did a demonstration. ''Oh right. You can't touch... I forgot,'' he grinned at them sheepishly.

* * *

When Luffy caught up to Ace, they were on a bridge. The older boy scowled. **_Can't he take a hint?_**

''It would be a miracle if he can,'' Killer said, reading Ace's mind.

''Masked man, what are you talking about?'' Urogue asked.

''Just... talking to myself,'' Killer said.

''You should stop that,'' Law said. ''As a doctor, I assure you that you will become a psychotic serial killer.''

They all stared at him weirdly.

''The mask doesn't help you clear out of misunderstandings, so be sure to clear out of any murder scenes,'' Law said. He noticed their looks. ''What? Doctor's words.''

''I think you should get yourself checked, Trafalgar,'' Capone said.

They were engrossed to each other, they didn't even notice Ace pushing off the bridge. Not until they felt a tug on their presences.

''Where's Luffy?'' Urogue asked. They watched as Ace crossed over the other side.

''Down,'' Hawkins answered.

''... We're going to jump there,'' Drake said as he looked below the bridge.

Most of them gave him an 'Are-you-kidding' face.

Drake sighed. ''Look,'' he started. ''We can't separate from him. We're connected to him. We can't leave this island... Might as well see what he went through in his life, how that seemingly idiot lived through all of this.''

The tugging became stronger.

''We certainly don't have time to think of it,'' Hawkins said.

Kid grunted. ''Ladies first then.''

They all turned to Bonney.

''You don't strike me as a gentleman, Eustass,'' Bonney said. Her eyes narrowed. ''Like hell I'm jumping there first!''

''We're ghosts, little girl,'' Urogue assured. ''Certainly, we can't be hurt in such fall.''

''Then, why don't you lot jump first, huh?!'' she scowled.

Seemingly, having enough of it, Hawkins rolled his eyes and jumped. The only one who noticed was Drake who followed him.

And there they landed, on a small cliff at the side. Seems like Luffy was lucky not to have fell in the river. The boy bore scapes and cuts. Pouting at the two, he said,

''I thought you guys had abandoned me.'' he grinned. ''I'm glad you didn't!'' he rushed and hugged the two adult available, the said adults tensing at the sudden contact. '' _Don't leave me alone._ '' It was said in a mere whisper. The boy let go of them. He went back to being cheerful.

No trace of other emotion aside from the grin the boy always had.

Hawkins and Drake could have sworn...

''HYAAAAAAA!''

The others went pass them, further below the cliff. Though before that, it was a slow motion, their faces regressed in to a poker face before Bonney screamed again.

''WE MISSED THEM, YOU DOLT!''

Somehow, Kid and co. managed to reach Luffy's side. The red head was growling, his face twitching every moment. ''I don't plan jumping off another bridge in my life again,'' he said.

The long armed pirate exclaimed, ''What was that about, eh, big guy?!'' Urogue had been the one to push them off. The said man shrugged.

''You guys were dilly dallying. Hawkins and Drake have already gone first...'' he said.

Luffy laughed. ''That looked fun! Can I try it too?''

They all stared at him. '' **No,** '' they all chorused. Luffy pouted.

''Come on, Luffy,'' Killer said. ''Let's all get outta here.''

''Hm... It isn't exactly safe out here when it gets dark,'' Urogue said, agreeing with him.

Law quickly ushered the boy to some direction while others followed, hoping that they'll be out of their fast.

* * *

Luffy's stomach grumbled. ''Hungry~'' he whined. ''I'm tired!'' They were at some ledge where there's nothing except some weird moss at the side. Luffy looked at it intently.

''... No moss for you, shit head,'' Kid exclaimed. He kicked the moss despite knowing that he won't be able to actually touch it. But surprisingly, his foot didn't pass through rather it hit the moss which earned them a yelp.

''... Mosses don't yelp, do they?'' Capone asked.

''We're not in Grand Line for fuck's sake,'' Law reminded them while annoyed at the same time.

''What the heck?!'' exclaimed the moss. It stood up and even looked angry. Wait. It wasn't a moss but a...

Everyone blinked.

''Cool! A moss head!'' Luffy exclaimed.

''Roronoa/-ya?!'' the nine novas exclaimed.

Zoro looked at them with wide eyes and noticed kid Luffy beside them. His eyes immediately narrowed and began to reach for his katanas. Only to be reminded that they were nowhere near him last year as his hands met air.

''... Damnit,'' he cussed. ''What did you do to Luffy?!'' he accused them.

''Whoa, whoa, whoa,'' Kid began. ''Hold your horses, Roronoa. We didn't do a thing to your crazy captain.''

''Hey, how did that moss ossan knew my name?'' Luffy asked the nearest person beside him who was Bonney.

''He's a... pyschic moss head, kid,'' Bonney replied.

''Who're you calling psychic moss head?!'' Zoro exclaimed.

''Calm down, Roronoa-ya,'' Law said. ''We're in 12 years before our timeline, if you haven't realized.''

Zoro's brows furrowed.

''Oh my god,'' Bonney exclaimed. ''You have yet to notice at all? It's been a year moss head!''

''Well sorry about that, pinky,'' Zoro growled. ''I've been only seeing trees and little Ace and Sabo once for this past year. Thought they're doppelgangers.''

Drake raised a brow.

''He's not the brightest moss you can find,'' Law shrugged.

''You said something, _Torao_ ?'' Zoro mocked.

* * *

 **Another short update... Sorry for everything (the OOCness, the shortness, etc.)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Days passed by and Luffy faced danger more than what a little boy should have. The entire week, he spent it _bonding_ with the wolves.

''We shouldn't have let the Pirate Hunter lead us!'' Capone exclaimed.

''I warned you,'' Law said. ''He has zero sense of direction!''

''I swear the forest is moving,'' Zoro grumbled.

'' _LIKE HELL IT IS!_ '' the supernovas exclaimed.

''Doctor, is there a remedy for idiocy?'' Urogue asked. Law hummed.

''I remember Chopper-ya trying to make one. But no, sadly, none for now.''

''I can imagine him getting lost for a year,'' Apoo said. ''Maybe that's why...''

They all looked at Zoro who was getting irked at the attention. They all got what the Roar of the Sea was trying to say.

Urogue laughed.

''You guys really need to teach me how to pass through things!'' Luffy exclaimed as he pushed through 2 wolves in front of him. ''I'm tired of doing this and it hurts!''

''Quit being so whiny, brat,'' Kid said. Gosh! Was this kid really Straw Hat?

''Easy for you to say when you're not the ones being chased by wolves here!'' Luffy exclaimed. He was bruised, exhausted and hungry.

''Don't be too hard on the kid, Kid,'' Killer said.

''Since when do you have a soft spot for the brat?'' Kid asked, raising a brow.

''I'm not surprised there,'' Zoro said. ''Everyone has soft spots for Luffy. If you don't have, he'll make one.''

''Just great,'' Bonney dead panned.

''Hey! I can see the cottage now!'' Luffy exclaimed.

There were a couple of ''Finally!''-groans in the air.

* * *

''And he just slept like that as soon as he was threw inside...'' Capone said in disbelief.

''He's Luffy,'' Law and Zoro said in unison. They gave up unravelling what's more in the enigma called Luffy.

''That doppelganger kid Ace is Ace, right?'' Zoro asked.

''No shit,'' Kid growled.

''We hadn't got a chance to talk about this but,'' Drake began. ''Where were you this past year?''

''I thought it was already established?'' Law raised a brow.

''What is?'' Zoro frowned.

''That you got lost for an entire year,'' Law said bluntly.

''I DIDN'T GET LOST, YOU BASTARD!'' Zoro exclaimed. ''That joke's getting lousier for years!''

''Weeeelll, it's not a joke and you know that, Roronoa-ya.''

 _-a blinding light..._

 _''Hm?'' Zoro's eyes met greens. No, it wasn't his hair but trees. ''Where's the cave?'' He had yet to notice the lingering bodies around him. ''Did it ditch me?''_ (Author: The cave can't ditch you, Zoro.) _Scowling, he clicked his tongue and ran off a random direction. And thus, started the adventures of a lost moss._

''...'' Zoro looked at Law in disdain, knowing he right. Not that he'd actually admit it a loud. (Never. Never. Never!)

* * *

''Ace!''

The ten supernovas watched the hyper boy chase the grumpy-supposed-to-be brother.

''Is that really Ace?'' Zoro once again asked as he watched his soon-to-be Captain dodge a handful of crocodiles (or were they alligators?) trying to eat him.

Eight days have passed, Luffy was dealing with giant pythons.

Ten, he was against raining boulders.

He didn't give up.

''I don't get why go all the trouble to make Portgas a friend,'' Apoo said, frowning.

''There's a logic called Straw Hat Logic,'' Law said. ''And this is one of them. Why don't we ask Roronoa-ya to explain?''

But Zoro just stayed silent, watching his captain get pecked by a vulture. It had been a month.

* * *

''Wings ossan,'' Luffy called. Urogue turned to him, knowing he referred to him.

''Is there something you need, Little Straw Hat?'' the big man asked.

''Can you fly?'' Luffy asked.

Urogue laughed. ''Why do you ask?''

''Cause if you could, I will ask you to let me ride on your back then you'll fly and then, Ace will be lots and lots easier to find!'' Luffy explained with a grin.

Urogue laughed once again. ''Well, unfortunately for you, I can't.''

''Ehhh!'' Luffy pouted in disappointment. ''But you got wings!''

''I'm bigger than my wings, Little Straw Hat,'' Urogue ruffled the boy's head.

''So, if wings are bigger than you, you can fly?'' Luffy tilted his head.

''Maybe,'' Urogue just shrugged.

''We gotta do something with your muscles!'' Luffy exclaimed. ''Maybe if Granpa will punch them, they'll be smaller?''

Urogue sweat dropped.

''Maybe Law can help us!'' Luffy said, grinning ear to ear. ''He told me he was a doctor! Maybe he could do something to your muscles like taking out the air out of them... But they aren't lumps of air right, Wings ossan?''

Urogue's face darkened though still smiling. His big hands clasped on Luffy's shoulders. Luffy tilted his head a bit.

''No Trafalgar,'' the man said. **_Trafalgar Law, what are you telling this boy?!_**

The next day...

''You should stop hanging with Little Luffy more than you should,'' Urogue said to Law who raised a brow. ''You're trying to rub off your morbidity.''

Law shrugged. ''He finds them funny.''

* * *

 **Author: That wasn't even morbid, Urogue-san...**

 **Urogue: yes, I know but Mr. Surgeon was starting on it.**

 **Law: Well, you got me. I was going to teach him little by little like ho-**

 **Author: So yeah! I'm sorry for being late. July is a busy month as long as I'm in school. I was depressed days also.**

 **Law: You've thought of really morbid things during those days. It went beyond mine and Nico-ya's morbid level.**

 **Author: Drop the morbid stuff please.**


End file.
